


I didn't know

by CLBinns



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLBinns/pseuds/CLBinns





	I didn't know

Jane sprinted through the ward. Her feet carried her in the direction of the sobs. Sobs she knew orientated from Maura. Her friend, her best friend, her lover. Or at least she was until today. Jane ran round the corner to find Maura sitting up against a wall. Tears flooded her face. Her skin pale. Mascara smudged along her cheeks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT? YOU SLEPT WITH AGENT DEAN, YOU LEFT ME HERE WITH MY MOTHER, THEN YOU SHOT MY FATHER."

"Sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Maura please move to a chair. Not for me. Just so you don't wrinkle that damn Gucci dress. I came to make sure you were okay. I know you don't want me here. I've been the worst girlfriend ever. I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again, but at least let me explain. I owe you that much."

"Go on then, explain. I kind of want to know what was going through your stupid brain when you pulled the damn trigger."

"Honey, I would never have shot if I knew who it was. I didn't see him. I just saw two men who were stood near you get shot. The first one was trying to hurt you. I thought one of Doyle's men had shot him. The second was Dean. When I saw him get shot I was convinced that who ever was up there was aiming for you. I thought they may have been a really rubbish shot. I wasn't going to let them get a third shot. Not at you. Do you know what I'd do if I lost you? If you do can you tell me? Because I haven't got s clue other than I'd kill the person who hurt you, even if that person was me. I've been a rubbish friend to you all the way through this. I know I have. I don't know how to make it up to you. All I know is I will try forever to make this right. I never slept with Dean. He got in bed with me. He slept beside me. Nothing else happened. I felt bad making him sleep on the couch. I needed sleep and the couch wasn't comfy. I needed to sleep. I had a nightmare. Your mother wasn't with you when the hit and run happened. You were on your own." Jane moved to sit down on the floor besides Maura. They were a metre away from each other a comfortable distance for both. "You got hit. He revised back over you. Someone called an ambulance. They went through your phone. To find the last number dialled. It was me. I got a call. I ran to hospital. They told me you never made it. It was worst than any nightmare involving Hoyt. I lost you."

"Jane, you really didn't know it was him?"

"I wouldn't have shot if I did. I love you, with my whole heart. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you better let me cry on you. You better hold me. Mostly, for your own sake, you better pray he makes it." Jane took Maura in her arms as she began to sob again.

"Thank you." Maura began to fall asleep slowly. Her hands gripped Jane.

Jane woke Maura softly as a nurse entered the corridor. Maura stood on unsteady legs. Jane stood behind her holding her hips. "Dr. Isles, Your uncle is out of surgery. He will be fine. He will be kept in for observation. He keeps asking for you and a Rizzoli. Oh and a Mr. G Dean keeps asking for a Rizzoli too."

"Any particular Rizzoli or can I send Tommy in?"

"Jane." Maura held back a laugh she knew was threatening escape.

"Yes, that's the one. Jane Rizzoli."

"Tell him I'll be in as soon as I've checked on Mr. Isles. He is my priority, well at least his niece is."

"I will."

"Thank you Doctor." Maura smile gratefully before turning back to Jane.

"You were lucky this time. Go see Dean. I'll be fine."

"Maura I'm staying with you. I love you."

"Okay, you really love me?"

"With all my heart. Come on let's go see Paddy." Both of them walked hand in hand to his room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. I'm alive. I understand. Why Jane shot me. I would have too. It was her job. Do you forgive her?" Doyle asked Maura sure he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I forgive her. She explained everything. I love her. I'd always go running back."

"You love her? Well then. You would of always forgiven her. I'm Happy for you both."

"You love me?" Jane who was still stood in the doorway smiled.

"Yes I love you. Thank you, Paddy."

"As long as you're happy. So what actually happened? I remember shooting that idiot, Dean, then I fell. I know Jane shot me that's about it."

"I shot before thinking. I thought someone was aiming at Maura. Two men got shot near her. I thought someone was aiming for her. I'm so sorry. I never meant any of this to happen. I love your daughter, more than anything. I panicked, I shot, I regretted it instantly."

"I forgive you."

"Thank you. I'll be right back I'm gonna give Gabe a piece of my mind. Maura take my gun please? Who knows what I might do."

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you? I mean I could do with screaming at him for a while. I do not like him, he nearly took you away from me." Maura tried to speak with a neutral voice as she removed Jane's gun from the holster.

"Nah. Stay here. I'm going to make sure your mother's okay. Then I'll talk to a nurse about getting Paddy put in the same room as her. That way you can see them both. Then I'll go scream at Dean. Anything you'd like me to tell him?"

"That he's an untrustworthy piece of shit who needs to learn to listen like the good dog he looks like." Maura smiled sweetly watching Jane leave the room.

"I'll be right back and I love it when you swear." Jane caught Maura giving her a concerned look. She looked unsure of whether Jane would come back or run. "Relax, I'll be back. He's okay Maur."

Jane walked calmly in to Dean's room. He lay asleep, a side effect from the painkillers. As his eyes began to flutter open he fixated them to the dark haired beauty that stood over his bed.

"Hey there."

"Hi. Take a seat."

"Oh I won't be here for long. I just came by to tell you that, I hate your mother fucking guts. I never want to see you again. You are a good for nothing sleaze ball who can't be fucking trusted. You came to my apartment for a date. You looked like you hadn't showered in weeks. I wanted to go out. If I wanted to stay in I would of. On my own. Possibly with Maura. Who, by the way I could of lost today because of you. She told me to tell you that you should learn to listen like the good dog you look like. I mean I think you need obedience training and a flee collar. I can't believe I nearly slept with you. What was I fucking thinking? You know what? Fuck off back to DC. If you ever come back to Boston I will personally shoot you. I HATE YOU!"

"But,"

"FUCK YOU, FUCK OFF, SEE YOU LATER AND... GOODNIGHT!" Jane slammed the door of his room before walking back to Maura and Doyle. Dean lay there absolutely shocked unsure of whether Jane meant it or not. Unsure whether they were just words of anger. All he knew was he was going away as quickly, as physically possible.

Jane re-entered the Paddy Doyle's room. Her eyes fell to Maura. She lay sleeping on a chair besides her father. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Nothing like a fall and a bullet to take away a headache, I guess."

"I'm sorry you know. I was protecting your daughter. Keeping her safe. Just like I promised."

"I know I'm grateful apart from, well, you know." He motioned to the gunshot wound.

"Yep. I've had a word with the nurse. She's moving you into Mrs. Isles' room. I hope you don't mind. I thought it would be easier on Maura."

"No not at all. I love the idea."

"Okay, I'm gonna take her home once you're settled. Let her get some sleep, make sure she eats and bathes, generally take care of her."

"Sounds good."

Jane smiled her eyes catching the honey blonde again. She looked so peaceful. It seemed like all the all the pain from the last couple of days had drained from her. Jane loved the sight of it even though she knew that Maura was still in pain, still hurting and probably still hated her a little bit. Jane refused to think of that just now.

"She slept like that after you shot yourself. For a whole week. She nodded off at random points. She cried a lot. She held your hand. She laughed along with your family a distant look in her eyes. She told you she loved you over and over. She promised that if you made it through and woke she'd tell you. She promised of marriage and kids. She wants to adopt two. A boy and a girl. Either Maura or Jane Jr. She hasn't decided on boys names yet. She promised you could choose. She loves you Jane. Like really loves you."

"I kind of remember all that. I remember not being able to open my eyes or move. Her hand caressed my forehead. Her other one held mine. I remember her whispering random names to me. I remember very little, but so much. I wasn't sure if it was real. I still don't."

"You two are perfect for each other. Go on give me grandchildren."

"You. Mr. Doyle are beginning to sound like my mother."

"So what did you say to Dean?"

"I told him that Maura thinks he looks like a dog. I told him he needs a flee collar. I told him he looks like he hasn't showered in months and that he should just fuck off back to DC."

"Language." Maura yawned out as she awoke, readjusting her eyes to the light. "You two are like teenagers. Sat around gossiping."

"Well, you can talk. You're like a lazy teenager that naps all the time."

"I was gonna wake you, like a real dad. You know get you're arse out of bed it's twelve o'clock."

"Now, you really are ma. Just a male version not related to me." Jane smile at Doyle. He smirked back. "Any way how long have you been listening?"

"Long enough to know you both know my family plans."

"Maura Jane Isles-Rizzoli."

"What are you on about, Jane?"

"Our daughter. We should name her Maura Jane Isles-Rizzoli."

"Really? I always envisioned taking your last name."

"Well then it's settled. Mrs. And Mrs. Rizzoli." Paddy smiled to his daughter as she flew back into Jane's arms. The nurse came in ready to move Paddy into Mrs. Isles room.

Once Paddy had settled and Mrs. Isles had been able to talk to her daughter, Jane felt the need to get Maura home. She felt she needed to sleep, to get something to eat and whatever else Maura wanted to do. Unfortunately Maura had drifted back to sleep.

"Hey sleepy head." Jane woke Maura gently. "You ready to go home. We can come back tomorrow. You need to get some rest and the way you're sleeping is not going to help your back."

"Mm, lets go home. See you tomorrow, have a good night." Maura waved goodbye to her parents and took Jane's hand in her own.

Once at home Jane ran Maura a bath. As the water filled the top Jane walked into Maura's bedroom. She found Maura asleep in the middle of the bed. Jane turned to turn the water off before returning. She curled up behind Maura taking her into her arms. They fell asleep that way and everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it could be.


End file.
